


Come back to me, mon amour

by the_winterfloof_17



Series: Brightest Blue ever seen [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Hurt Peter Quill, Hurt Tony Stark, Light Angst, M/M, Major Character Injury, Major Characters deaths, Nebula & Tony Stark Friendship, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Steve Rogers, Sad Ending, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, We hate Thanos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:20:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29318538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_winterfloof_17/pseuds/the_winterfloof_17
Summary: Tony flies into the air, trying to avoid whatever was coming to him. He didn’t see the flying moon coming his way before he was being forced to the ground again, feeling like he was in the water, drowning. Collapsing to the ground, Tony sees only one thing, that ring––the ring that promises so many things for him. “James!”
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Series: Brightest Blue ever seen [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1855435
Comments: 6
Kudos: 37





	Come back to me, mon amour

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, this story for the series really stumped me for a few months. But then, after watching WandaVision, I got over my writer's block. Be warned, there is a bit of sadness in this or maybe a lot more than I thought but enjoy it. It's short but I think it holds a lot of meaning for my two main characters. 
> 
> Also, I've started to realize there's definitely more content I can use once The Falcon and the Winter Soldier comes. I was gonna end it after Endgame but I'm seeing some potential in adding on some more stories to the collection. Grab your tissues or whatever makes you feel better after you read this. I know it's short but it's sad. One more thing, there are two other different perspectives in this than just Bucky and Tony. At the end, I tried to make their views opposite of each other when the fighting is going on.

_To be human is to love  
Even when it gets too much  
I'm not ready to give up_

To Be Human by Sia, Labrinth 

… 

He should’ve known better than to go on that flying donut but Tony did it because he wasn’t thinking. No, he was thinking, ‘I have to stop this before it destroys the entire city of New York’. Yeah that kind of thinking got him here now, all because he wanted to save the doctor and make sure that Peter got home safely. But no, when did he ever get what he wanted out of anything in life, the kid just had to come along because he wanted to help. Tony gets that and he might even blame that on himself too but Happy always told him that Peter just wanted to prove himself. 

Now he was stuck on a planet, with a bunch of idiots, except for the doctor, he seems pretty smart. But other than that, everything is going to shit right now. Tony desperately wants to go home, go back to the compound where everything was ok but it wasn’t. The bubble of happiness that he’s been in for the last few months has burst and there’s nothing to do now. Tony just hopes that whatever is coming with this Thanos, that Steve tries his best to fight back, no matter the cost.

**_______________**

On planet earth, Bruce called Steve and now he isn’t sure what’s going on. There was so much that happened while he was in space with Thor. But it’s not like it was any easier up there then down here. He watched through Hulk’s eyes what happened with Thor and the last of his family. Having to kill a sister who the Allfather never mentioned until his death and then Loki––. No, as Nat said once, don’t dwell on the past so that’s what Bruce would do. He doesn’t have the time to think on what had happened up there, all he was worried about was stopping Thanos before it was too late.

On the way to compound, Bruce isn’t sure what’s supposed to say to a team that he left behind. But it seems that they’ve gone through a lot to keep it together. He just hopes that whatever happens, Thanos will be dead at the end of it, no matter what. Hulk refuses to come out and it might be because someone was actually his size and managed to beat him in something so familiar. Bruce doesn’t know for sure if it’s an ego thing or he’s just scared now but Bruce has the reins now. He has to be careful with what happens next.

**_______________**

Tony was getting a massive headache just from hearing this team talk. Thanos was coming and he couldn’t even get these people to actually agree on something for once. He just hoped that Bucky and Steve were having it better, because this was absolutely ridiculous. His head was pounding and everything about this plan that they had was becoming worse and worse by the second. For a moment, Tony finally decides to ignore all of Peter and Quill’s quips about Footloose and looks up. The sky was an orange pinkish color, surrounded by the floating remnants of a planet from long ago. He hopes that Bucky will look up at that sky too so he knows that he isn’t alone in this.

The Bleeding Edge melted away for a moment as Tony looked at his left hand. The gleaming black diamond with the silver band winked at him with shine. Pressing the cool metal to his lips, Tony pressed a small kiss to it, to the many promises that were yet to be completed for them both. Covering his skin again, Tony turned around, seeing Peter and Quill still arguing while Mantis was jumping in the air. He turned around in time to see Strange sitting criss-crossed, head going a total 360 many times and his hands were moving fast. Tony walked over in time to catch Strange from completely collapsing, looking at him, worried with what was happening. “What happened? You good?” Tony tried to conceal the worry he was feeling when Strange looked at him, there was something there, something he couldn’t recognize. “I went back in time to view alternate futures. To see all the possible outcomes of the coming conflict.” 

Quill broke his silence by asking, “how many did you see?” Tony silently hoped that it wasn’t a big number, otherwise this wasn’t going to go down well. “14, 000, 605…” That was over 14 million possible ways but the way that Strange had that look, Tony knew that this wasn’t going to end well already. “How many did we win?” He has to know now, has to know if what he fears will come true just like that. 

“One.”

**_______________**

The other half of the Avengers arrived in Wakanda as the king came forward with the Dora Milaje. Steve smiled as he saw Bucky coming forward. With a new arm and a new uniform in place, Bucky looked better than Steve had seen in the past year. It was unfortunate that Tony couldn’t see Bucky as often since he was part of the Accords council and still had work at SI. Steve, Natasha, and Sam went on stealth missions together around Europe and other places. While Wanda and Vision stayed somewhere, enjoying their time together before the whole Thanos thing came. Bucky slightly frowned when he didn’t see Tony with them, confused as to where his fiancé could be. Steve knew what that look meant and he couldn’t tell Bucky in front of all these people. Shaking his head, he guided Bucky with his hand to follow the rest of the team and the king into the palace. Right now they needed to focus on Vision and to get that stone out of him before Thanos arrived, it would be difficult.

Once inside, Steve swallowed before looking directly at Bucky. Bucky was not going to like this at all but he had to tell him. “Tony’s in space right now, to put it simply Buck.” Bucky blinked at him a few times before glaring at Steve, “what happened to watching over him while I was here.” Steve looked away, already knowing what would happen next, “I was in a different part of the world, Bucky. I didn’t know Tony was gone until Bruce called me.” Bucky glared at him angrily, biting his lip from yelling at his best friend in Russian. “You were supposed to watch him. _You_ were supposed to keep him from doing stuff like going into space by himself!” Steve sighed, trying to keep himself calm, funny how both of them asked him to watch over each other. He honestly had no idea how that could’ve happened but it did. “Bucky! I can’t watch over him and you! If you were so worried about Tony then maybe you should’ve––”

“Steve, we got a problem.” Natasha calls his name and he’s happy in that moment that she calls him. Steve loves Bucky like a brother but he can’t deal with Bucky yelling at him if Tony was the one that decided to do it. Along with that, Tony wasn’t alone, he had the doctor and the kid but that might not exactly qualify as a team in space. Steve just hopes that whatever is going on up there, Tony will be ok because he doesn’t know what would happen if he wasn’t.

**_______________**

Fighting Thanos was like fighting a parasite that kept coming back bigger and bigger. Tony wanted to rest, he wanted to go home. But Quill couldn’t contain the anger that he had towards the titan, and a small part of Tony that can’t blame him for what happened. It’s the wrong timing though and he’s pretty sure that Strange knows that too. Whatever Strange is doing, he has a reason to do it, hopefully. “Quill! Quill! Stop it!” Tony tried to hold onto Thanos’ hand as much as he could but no one was stopping Quill from getting in the titan’s face. Nebula tells Quill and that’s when everything becomes worse.

“Quill, Quill! Don’t engage! We almost got this!” Tony pulled as hard as he could, the words ‘please’ being repeated over and over again. Quill started attacking Thanos, hitting him as Tony lunged forward, trying to stop Quill from doing any more damage. This plan was supposed to work, they almost had it… Thanos used the power stone against Quill, Drax, and Mantis; they collapsed to the ground unconscious. Strange was yanked by the magical ropes and thrown across the field as Tony got hit in the face. He stands up in time to see Thanos using one of the stones to force something down. 

Tony flies into the air, trying to avoid whatever was coming to him. He didn’t see the flying moon coming his way before he was being forced to the ground again, feeling like he was in the water, drowning. Collapsing to the ground, Tony sees only one thing, that ring––the ring that promises so many things for him. “James!”  
Turning around, Bucky tried to hit as many of those damn creatures as possible. Talking to a racoon should’ve been Bucky’s strange interaction of the day. But it wasn’t, it was the furthest from it. He was still mad at Steve for not protecting Tony while Bucky was here but there was no time to dwell on that now. He just hoped that Tony was ok, in whatever was going on up in space right now. 

Grunting, Tony glared at Thanos and threw Strange away, angry that he was tricked by the wizard. “You throw another moon at me, and I’m gonna lose it.” Tony doesn’t care if there are angry tears coming from his eyes or that his voice cracked. “Stark.” There’s a pause in Tony’s step when he looks at Thanos, anger threatening to rise if the titan speaks anymore. “You know me?” The titan smiles in return, staring coldly at Tony in return, “you are not the only one cursed with knowledge.” 

“My only curse is you.” 

He fought with everything in his being, no matter what his body was telling him. Tony did as much as he could, not caring if parts of his body were left vulnerable more and more. But there was no winning this, he knew that, he was a man of science and some logic too. Tony yelps inside the suit when Thanos throws blow after blow to his face, trying to block out the hits as much as possible. He can feel the trickles of blood on his cheek and nose, feel a bruise coming on soon if this keeps up. 

Tony should’ve seen what was going to happen, what would happen next the minute the nanotech went into his hands. Or that Thanos had the absolute nerve to use his own tech against him, digging the sword right into his side. It makes Tony gasp for a moment, biting his lip to close out the groans of pain he was feeling. There’s blood spilling from his mouth but all Tony can think and feel is the heartbreak, the pain that he's about to face. This wasn’t supposed to happen but it did and now Tony isn’t sure whether he wants to die right now or not. He hasn’t said any goodbyes, wrote any wills, hell––he hasn’t even gotten married. 

Down below, Bucky stops for a moment, he feels absolutely nothing except pain. Pain and exhaustion that’s running through his system right now, it confused him. Looking up at the sky, Bucky stares, feeling his eyes start to well up, feeling a tear slide down his cheek. “Tony.” On the other side, Tony sucks in, hissing when there’s extreme pain in return for breathing. He looks up at the orange pinkish sky, knowing what’s about to happen. “I’m so sorry.”

**_______________**

Tony slides down the crumbling remnants of a mess that should’ve gone well. _He did it_. He doesn’t want to know who’s survived or not right now. The only people left or person is Nebula and Tony knows that this isn’t the end either. Nebula crouches next to him, touching his cheek slightly as Tony becomes hollow.

This isn’t over yet, it can’t be. Picking up the ring that was now scratched up, Tony stared at it. “I promise to bring you back, Котенок.” Tony kissed the ring, the only thing left that was his from James. 

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, I know what you're thinking right now. How could it end like this? Trust me, I was a little unsure on how I should end this part of the story. That doesn't mean that this isn't the end for Tony and Bucky. So I know that this one was relatively short compared to the others but I promise anyone that reads this, the wait will be worth it. Tony and Bucky will get their happy ending, considering they have barely had any actual time together. They will get their happy ending and so on but it's gonna take a while. I hope you enjoyed reading this.


End file.
